Brady Brown/Gallery
Season 1 Honk We can just take it away, dude.png He will be okay.png Zoo Unnamed Blonde Kid in Zoo.png Capture d’écran 2016-07-11 à 22.22.40.png Chelsea walking out of the bus.png Zoo Picture.jpg Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes Capture d’écran 2016-07-11 à 22.28.49.png Capture d’écran 2016-07-11 à 22.31.20.png G8O62.jpg Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png 044769231.png What's he reading, I can't see.png Slumber Party Writin' with ma Teeth.png Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png Average Jeff Jeff looking cool as hell.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png Lol Mavis.jpg GAH!.jpg The forgotten 1.png S1E202.00.png The forgotten 2.png The forgotten 3.png 933466221.png What's with this fat kid.png Now I know how Jeff feels about him.png The forgotten 4.png The forgotten 5.png CARE1009091400002357 001 640x360.jpg The forgotten 6.png Brady lets have pasta.png Clarence eat pasta.png Jeff was right about this guy!.png The forgotten 8.png Brady climbing.png Hey look its simon.png Dubo.png The forgotten 9.png The forgotten 10.png The forgotten 11.png Lets go get that truck.png The forgotten 12.png The forgotten 13.png Hey is this appropriate?.png The forgotten 15.png Now you're talking like Jeff.png Brady feeling strong.jpg Hey, you have red hair.jpg Clarence sraces off girl.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Tumblr o4wqgxpauB1rggj8ko1 400.gif Tumblr o3y0yodbDi1rggj8ko1 400.gif Tumblr o3y0yodbDi1rggj8ko2 400.gif Poor Brady.gif I hate my life.gif Tumblr o3y0yodbDi1rggj8ko3 400.gif Green line is our bus.gif Tumblr o3y0yodbDi1rggj8ko5 400.gif Tumblr o3y0yodbDi1rggj8ko6 400.gif Tumblr o4wqgxpauB1rggj8ko6 400.gif Belson's Sleepover Percy didn't get one.png 5446755.png WHOA!.png Screenshot 2015-08-14-09-57-44.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Brady kid.png Brady kid 2.png Story time with Belson.png Can you stop now, please.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Clarence, your time has come.png Belson, what are you doing, man.png What up with this fat kid.png 66532889777.png Good plan, Jeff.png Clarence, you idiot.png Joke's on you, Belson.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 037.png Daddy likes.png My god! so good!.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png Screen Shot 2014-12-01 at 10.58.02 PM.png Cool story, Clarence!.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 082.png Turtle Hats Everyone leaving school for weekend.png Hey Brady! Do you know what Turtle Hats is?.png No idea.png Taking Brady's Glasses.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png We can't do this anymore....png Nap time.png Straight Illin That was lame, Jeff.png I dare you to kiss Kimby!.png OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!.png 64445554444666.png 90067787445.png Vu taking off a shoe.png Brady with no glasses.png Take it, Brady!.png Umm, I dare you to....png OUT OF MY WAY!.png So sick, Belson.png 9900880088.png SI3.png SI6.png SI14.png SI17.png Detention Episodio - D - 03.png I don't know who this guy is.png Episodio - D - 08.png Breehn looking at Clarence.png Episodio - D - 013.png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png What the... That's it.png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1550).png Captura de pantalla (1551).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png Play time is over!.png Kids in lab class.png Captura de pantalla (1600).png Captura de pantalla (1604).png Captura de pantalla (1644).png Captura de pantalla (1646).png Captura de pantalla (1647).png Captura de pantalla (1648).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png What are they going to do to Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (1663).png Captura de pantalla (1693).png Captura de pantalla (1695).png Jeff, Sumo, what did I miss.png Balance 888.png Balance eats alone.png Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (285).png Great job, Percy!.png Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (302).png Spooky Boo Clarence Halloween 16.png Season 2 The Interrogation Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-36-51-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-37-12-1.png Some bad boys looking at Reese's car.png Coffee on kids head.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-37-58-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-38-24-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-38-52-1.png Videoplayback 100309.jpg Give me the camera, 4-eyes.png Oh boy, my camera.png You're coming us!.png Lost Playground We want to go!.png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (618).png We got nothing here!.png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (668).png Bird Boy Man Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-39-40.png Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-40-20.png Freedom Cactus AHHHHHH!!!!!!.png Screenshot (189).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Screenshot (383).png Time Crimes Let's all play the game.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-00-30.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-08.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-16.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-25.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-00.png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 35333.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 45933.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 293833.jpg We're never going to have that again.gif 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 473767.jpg Company Man Download 54367.jpg Download 58900.jpg What the hell are you guys doing now.png Download 651600.jpg Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-49-36.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-56-13.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-01-33.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-02-05.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1028529.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-45-33-1.png The Substitute 133200.jpg The Substitute 217751.jpg The Substitute 412913.jpg The Substitute 417417.jpg 9, 10, 11, 12- Wait, who are you.gif Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png I don't feel well.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-12-1.png Clarence-Classroom 123123.jpg Clarence-Classroom 130297.jpg Clarence-Classroom 151151.jpg Clarence-Classroom 156723.jpg Clarence-Classroom 167467.jpg G8Y4NzxOTp.jpg Clarence-Classroom 177544.jpg Clarence-Classroom 179112.jpg Clarence-Classroom 182182.jpg Clarence-Classroom 183884.jpg Clarence-Classroom 213347.jpg Clarence-Classroom 292025.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 298932.jpg Clarence-Classroom 300901.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 360427.jpg Clarence-Classroom 378946.jpg Clarence-Classroom 400934.jpg Clarence-Classroom 405506.jpg Clarence-Classroom 501668.jpg Clarence-Classroom 509610.jpg Clarence-Classroom 512112.jpg Clarence-Classroom 518252.jpg Clarence-Classroom 525592.jpg Clarence-Classroom 528295.jpg Clarence-Classroom 530564.jpg Clarence-Classroom 535569.jpg AIeOJdGL37.jpg Clarence-Classroom 539973.jpg Clarence-Classroom 550017.jpg Clarence-Classroom 558592.jpg Clarence-Classroom 600300.jpg Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Clarence-Classroom 646013.jpg Clarence-Classroom 648115.jpg Clarence-Classroom 655556.jpg Clarence-Classroom 658325.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 589500.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 592033.jpg Space Race Clarence Space Race 275342.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Plant Daddies Knjfuzx 37004.jpg Coco looking at Brady.png Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 10093.jpg Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 19770.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 364767.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (127).png Screenshot (128).png CLARENCE! YOU TOLD THEM.png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png This play sucks!!!.png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Worm Bin Screenshot (4598).png Screenshot (4605).png Screenshot (4637).png Screenshot (4645).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Well, let's see what's on this place.png Explore Grass.png Okay, kids. Who wants to try this.png This isn't honey!!!.png What are they, Percy.png Take one of these, Brady.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Birthday Oh no, I don't know how to ride a bike.png Capture The Flag Screenshot (5074).png Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1223).png Valentimes Screenshot (1189).png Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1202).png Who cares if Ms. Baker got a boyfriend or not.png Okay. You can stop talking now.png Clarence for President Election day.png Can you believe Clarence left Jeff.png Hey, want to be my new friend.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Oh, this is gonna be good.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png The School Roof.png We're your family now, Reed!.png Amy hugs Reed and the others.png Flood Brothers Stop hiting me with that.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1275).png CATM (1276).png Officer Moody Screenshot (1532).png Screenshot (1533).png Screenshot (1535).png Cool Guy Clarence The next day in school.png Screenshot (1748).png Screenshot (1753).png Screenshot (1756).png I don't want to talk to you, Clarence.png Screenshot (1757).png Screenshot (1761).png Your lost, Box Head.png Jeff's a loser, am I right.png Say, it's not really bad.png Missing Cat MC2.png I win, big guy.png MC6.png Belson Gets a Girlfriend Dude, I'll have to call you back!.png A Sumoful Mind The next day in class.png A SUMOFUL MIND 032.png A SUMOFUL MIND 035.png A SUMOFUL MIND 042.png A SUMOFUL MIND 043.png A SUMOFUL MIND 044.png Talent Show Captura de pantalla (5058).png Captura de pantalla (5063).png Captura de pantalla (5064).png Captura de pantalla (5068).png Captura de pantalla (5069).png Captura de pantalla (5070).png Captura de pantalla (5071).png Captura de pantalla (5072).png Captura de pantalla (5074).png Captura de pantalla (5078).png Captura de pantalla (5079).png Captura de pantalla (5080).png Captura de pantalla (5081).png Captura de pantalla (5084).png Captura de pantalla (5085).png Captura de pantalla (5090).png They like me. They really like me!.png Captura de pantalla (5094).png Captura de pantalla (5100).png Captura de pantalla (5102).png Anywhere But Sumo Clarence, this is your last test.png Summer is finally here!!!.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Shorts Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1081).png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries